realmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Tunnels of Death
Strategy and complete guide coming soon. 'General Information' The Tunnels of Death is currently the most difficult dungeon in The Realm Online. Dungeon Drops All Mobs: Thief's Haste, Cleave 1 & 2, Shield Bash 1 & 2, Adventurer's Adornment Chest from Section One: Chest from Section Two: Chest from Section Three: Cleave 2 Rosedriah: Rosedriah's Baldric Final Chest 1: Cleave 2, Shield Bash 2, Thief's Haste, Shield Bash 3 Final Chest 2: Sign, Black Fountain, Expert and Master Paddings/Reinforcements/Patterns/Reagents Non-Player Characters (NPCs): NPC Hit Points 23-31,000 hit points. Casters: All casters are heavy users of mysticism and will attempt to mass berserk or mass confuse the party. All casters will attempt to single heal self > party members when health drops below 50%. Special Weapon Effects Throwing Daggers: Equipped on all casters and each throw has a chance to proc poison barrage. All casters will convert to only throwing daggers during rounds when anti-magic aura is still in effect. Special Armor Effects Hats: Each time a hit lands on the casters' hat, there is a chance to proc fear or mass drain against your entire party. Boots: All casters are equipped with Finvarra's boots, which has a chance to proc shifting when hit. Something else?: Mass Drain Magician: Armor Rating: 66, Good/Evil Melee Mod: 500, Spell Resistances: S:50 E:90 M:80 T:70 N:70. Witch: Armor Rating: 66; Good Melee Modifier: 500; Spell Resistance: S:70, E:70, M:80, T:50, N:90. Diviner: Armor Rating: 66, Evil Melee Mod: 500, Spell Resistances: S:70 E:70 M:80 T:90 N:50. Hitters: All hitters Special Armor Effects Breastplate: Banishment Reaper: Armor Rating: 82, Good Melee Mod: 500, Spell Resistances: S:0 E:40 M:65 T:40 N:75. Holds Adamantium Club (when procced, casts iron chains) Punisher: Armor Rating: 82, Evil Melee Mod: 500, Spell Resistances: S:0 E:40 M:65 T:75 N:40. Holds Adamantium Long Sword (when procced, casts fear) Death Knight: Armor Rating: 82, Good/Evil Melee Mod: 500, Spell Resistances: S:0 E:75 M:65 T:40 N:40. Worst hitter of the bunch because their weapon, when procced, will cast anti-magic aura for 1-4 rounds. When this occurs, all casting will be nullified for all members of fight. Casting is allowed again for the next round if the message "anti-magic aura has dissipated" appears at the conclusion of the round. Strategy Alignment Similarly to the Knights in Acetos Desert, Acetos Deep Desert and Anvil, these new and improved Knights do 500% against evil/good. Therefore it imperative that your change your alignment to neutral prior to embarking into the darkness of this dungeon. Gear Expert/Master Refracting Bastion Essential Skills/Spells Illusionary Foe Single and Mass Hold/Stun Duach's Vengeance Mass Heal Bleed Cleave Shield Bash Summon Elemental? Armor Ignore Enid's Blessing Team composition At the moment, this dungeon does not scale to group size so it is most beneficial to have the maximum number of members in the group (i.e. six). Due to the shear number of NPCs grouped in each of these fights, (5+), it is crucial to have multiple casters (i.e. AIEW) for crowd control, healing, and summoning (e.g. illusionary foe). Ideally, there should be a tank to absorb damage (e.g. ADOT bleeder ASGW, AEGW) as well as a hitter with maximum damage output (e.g. ADET, ADOT, ADEW, STQ User). Currently, a group composing of a Giant Adv STQ tank, a ADET bleeder, and four AIEW has achieved great success with minimal deaths (and occasional wipes with bad RNG). But there may be other group compositions that will need to be tested for optimal success. Walkthrough Word of caution: The fights become progressively harder as you advance through the dungeon and the fights have more and more NPCs. Because of the special armor/weapon effects that each NPC has, the outcome of the fight is highly variable. The guide below serves as a general strategy for what has been found to be successful. Each fight will unfold differently and you have to be able to manage the fight battlefield accordingly. There will be times when luck is not on your side and mass berserk/fear/AMA all hits at once and your party will wipe. Section One Battles 1-3 (Cells A-C) Battles 1 through 3 consists of 2 NPCs each. The easiest way to take these mobs down is to cast single holds/stuns on them (because they hold for much longer) and beat them down. Single hold/stun on the casters will also prevent them from casting mass berserk/fear on your toons. Mass holds/stuns will freeze the casters for 2 rounds and hitters for 4 rounds. Battles 4-7 (Cells D-G) These battles consist of three NPCs each, two with one caster/two hitters and two with all three hitters. The strategy here allows for mass hold with the focus of single hold on the casters and casting Illusionary foe as able. If single hold lands, focus on taking out the caster first. As mentioned above, the casters have a very high likelihood of healing once health reaches <50%, therefore it's crucial to make sure you can take them out with the allotted number of holds. Be very careful about holding the Death Knights because they will likely proc AMA, nullifying all your casting effects. Section Two Battles 1-3 (Cells A-C) These battles consist of three NPCs each, but have two casters and one hitter now. Because of the possibility of mass berserk/fear, it's prudent to single hold/stun at least one caster and then mass hold/stun the rest. Illusionary foe may be of benefit here. If the single holds land, always focus on killing the caster first. Fights with Death Knights should warrant extra care because of possibility of AMA procs. Battles 4-5 (Cells D-E, Optional) These two fights consist of three NPCS each, mostly all hitters/or caster/DK combinations. Refer to battles 4-7 in section one for strategy. Battles 6-7,9 (Cells F-G,I) This battle consists of five NPCs: two punishers or reapers, two DKs, one caster. My typical strategy here is to single hold/stun the caster, cast two mass holds, and one illusionary foe. If the single hold hits, you will likely avoid a mass berserk/fear. I would target at least one DK first to take them out early and hopefully avoid any AMA effect. Then target the caster (if held) or the two punishers (if caster is not held) before finishing out the last DK. Battle 8 (Cell H) This battle consists of four NPCs: three hitters (one DK), and one caster. If you follow the strategy above, this battle should be no problem. Section Three Battle 1 (Cell A) This battle consists of five NPCs: one punisher, one reaper, and three casters. Because the damage output from this fight is minimal, it is of interest to single hold/stun the casters to avoid frustrating mysticism spells on their part. Usually a single hold/stun on at least two of the casters with two mass hold will be sufficient. Use hitter toons to target the hitters and kill them first before focusing on the casters. Anytime casters break hold/stun, reapply. Battle 2-3 (Cells B-C) These two battles also consists of five NPCs: three hitters (one or two DK) and two casters. Again, if possible, single hold at least one caster (or both if the other is visible). Cast at least two mass holds and single target the caster first. Killing one caster will alleviate most of the frustration of this battle. Single hold/stun the DKs as they break hold to avoid letting them proc AMA, which will ruin your party. Final Section Battle 1 (Cell A) This fight consists of four DKs and one caster. Because of the VERY high likelihood of AMA proccing, it's very important to exert as much crowd control as possible. Don't underestimate the single caster here because it can wreck your whole party if allowed to cast. The strategy here is to ensure that your single hold/stun lands, so using at least two casters to complete this task is quite crucial. The remaining casters should cast mass hold/stun and hope that they will land on the majority of the DKs. Focus on killing the caster first, then take down each DK one by one. Do not cast illusionary foe unless there are three or fewer DKs because they can chain off AMA and do a lot more harm than good. Because their hold breaks after 4 rounds, it may prudent to just guard/move and heal up to let the myst wear off and reapply for a longer duration rather than risking the AMA proc when they retaliate against your hitters. Battle 2 (Cell B) This fight consists of six NPCs: five hitters (one DK) and one caster. Because this fight has a large number of non-DK hitters, illusionary foe is quite appealing here. The general strategy applies, single hold/stun the caster, two mass holds, one illusionary foe. Take out the caster if possible, otherwise target the non-DKs first (Reapers > Punishers). This fight is relatively easy if you exert enough crowd control to kill the caster in time before it wreaks havoc. Battle 3 (Cell C) Similarly to Battle 1, but this fight consists of three DKs and two casters. Again, take care to single hold the casters. A good strategy is to use a hold/stun on each caster and cast two mass holds. As above, do not cast illusionary foe here as you risk a chance of summoning a DK of your own, which can proc AMA and ruin your fight. Once the casters are taken care of, the DKs go down quite easily. Battle 4 (Cell D, Optional) This is a straightforward fight consisting of three casters. Just single hold/stun and take each of them down with hits and Duach's Vengeance. Battle 5 (Cell E) This battle consists of three hitters (one DK) and two casters and is more straightforward than Battle 3. Similar strategy as above. Take out the casters > Reapers > DK. Battle 6 (Cell F) Another six NPC battle with three hitters (two Punishers, one DK) and three casters. Because of the randomness that comes with three or more casters. These fights can become extremely frustrating. The general strategy is to single hold/stun at least two of the casters and mass hold/stun the rest. Any NPC not captured on the first round should be have single hold/stun applied unless three or more are missed. It may be a lot of work but continue to single hold/stun the casters as they break and focus on killing them off one by one. Once they fall, the rest of the fight is easy. Battle 7 (Cell G) Upping the ante now to seven NPCs: five hitters (three DKs) and two casters. This fight can be extremely frustrating if the casters' myst spells land and AMA procs. If both of these things happen, there will be a high likelihood of a few deaths to full party wipes. If you're lucky enough to single hold/stun the caster AND mass hold the hitters, then take out the casters as soon as possible and pick off the non-DKs first. Reapply your single hold/stun as necessary when the DKs and casters break. The rest of the fight will be very easy. Battle 8 (Cell H) This is the second most frustrating fight with seven NPCs: three hitters (two DKs) and four casters. The best method to approach this fight is to use two single holds/stuns on two casters and double mass hold/stun the rest. With luck, your holds might land. Depending on the situation of the battlefield and your level of frustration, but single holds/stuns will result in the lowest likelihood of wipes. Do not bother casting illusionary foe unless you have the battlefield under control. Continue to single target the casters (or non-DK if it's hitting you) and reapply single holds/stuns. Do not wait to cast mass fear because this will allow them to cast mass myst first and result in your downfall. Patience is key here. Boss Battle (Rosedriah) This battle consists of 8 NPCs: final boss, Rosedriah, three casters, two DKs, and two buffed hitters (one Punisher, one Reaper) with approximately double hit points (60,000 or more). This battle is extremely difficult for two reasons: for one, Rosedriah has very high myst resistance and freewill (she only holds until end of round). The other reason being her constant proclivity to cast mass myst spells at very fast speeds. In addition, her three caster minions will constantly disrupt the battlefield with myst of their own. Mind rot plays an important role in this fight as it allows Rosedriah to be held/stunned for 3 rounds. The goal here is to avoid using mass hold/stun/fear because they will outcast you. So it's important to single target them because of quicker casting time and longer duration of myst. The DKs are the best target to kill in this fight because they have the lowest health and are least likely to be repeatedly healed. With luck, you will take out the DKs with minimal AMA and move on to kill the casters and high HP hitters as you please. Wipes will very likely occur here, but do not go down without taking a few NPCs with you.